


you are mine (my lovely one)

by mrecookies



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, in which ray identifies as female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray breathes out when she sees the gift-wrapped package. “Seriously, Colbert?” she smiles, waving the parcel, “this’s pretty fucking gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are mine (my lovely one)

Mama Person might be a nag, but she’s also the best person ever, pun intended. She cries when Ray’s voice cracks in the middle of her stuttering speech, and holds her tight.

The smell of fried chicken and tequila follow Ray to the diner an hour later, when Brad shows up with a motorcycle helmet and a rough smile. “How’d she take it?” he asks, then proceeds to insult the beer.

"She got all teary-eyed. And then complained that she’d have to give in and call me Ray for the rest of her life," Ray answers ruefully. “The beer’s fucking fine, Colbert," should come next, but she bites her lip and forgets all about defending the beverage.

Brad doesn’t comment any further, just raises his eyebrows an inch upwards and drinks. “I bought you something,” he says. That’s the cue for them to hop onto Brad’s bike and get to the hotel.

Ray breathes out when she sees the gift-wrapped package. “Seriously, Colbert?” she smiles, waving the parcel, “this’s pretty fucking gay.”

Brad scowls. “It’s the only wrapping paper your hick town has, apparently.” His feet tap nervously against the bed.

It's cheap and garish is what it is; gold and red lips all over the off-white paper. Ray croons at him for a few seconds, just to see a rare flush come over his face, then rips open her present. “It’s—”

"I don’t know if it fits." Brad’s hands waver over thin air for a moment, then one grasps Ray’s wrist gently. The thumb rubs over her pulse point, and Ray knows the words Brad keeps quiet inside: _but I’ve known how your body fits all over me for a while now_. It’s not a thing that they say, not ever, but you don’t get to sleep with your sergeant-slash-best-friend and then spill that you’re a woman despite the dick in your cammies without knowing some of the deeper things about each other.

She clears her throat, and shakes the dress free. It’s black, of course. The golden studs on the shoulders surprise her a little, but she likes the way they look. All badass and shit. The sleeves are short, to show off her tattoos, and the skirt ends midway up her thighs. Her jeans go off, her shirt lands on Brad’s lap, and she slips it on. The chest area is a little loose, but they’ll cross that bridge later.

"Zip me up," she says, grinning, but stops smiling when warm fingers trail down her spine. “Brad," she breathes out, then closes her eyes when the zipper slides up. Brad’s kiss on the back of her neck is like a soft blessing.

"You’re beautiful," he murmurs, and Ray—Ray believes it, especially when he says it like that. “I’ll always have your six, Person."

They both know what that’s code for.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pablo Neruda's poem 'Lovely One'.
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://mrecookies.tumblr.com/post/55351495985/idk-if-its-too-late-for-this-brad-ray-genderswap), for the amazing hasserole.


End file.
